


Being Clumsy Is A Gift

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: Where Ant's daughter and Dec's daughter hate each other, but their dads fall in love anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The timing of the fic is not right at all, you'll see. I'm really bad in stuff like that...
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for mistakes in the text.

Katie dropped her bag on the couch, ran upstairs and slammed the door of her room. Ant sighed. He loved his daughter to bits, but teenagers were not that simple at all. Ant put down his newspaper and went upstairs. He knocked on the door of his Katie’s room. He didn’t get an answer, so he opened the door carefully. His daughter sat on her bed with tears in her eyes.. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Ant asked silently. He sat down on Katie’s bed. His daughter crawled in his arms. He cuddled the girl. “Did something happen at school?” Ant asked. Katie pulled herself in a sitting position again. “There’s a girl in my class… I just hate her, I really do. She’s such a bitch!” Katie said. “Katie, language.” Ant said. “I’m sorry.” Katie mumbled. “But really, I hate her.” She said. “And why?” Ant asked. Katie stayed silent. “Has it something to do with a boy?” Ant asked with a small smile on his face. Katie nodded. “You can tell me, you know.” Ant said carefully. “I have a boyfriend.” Katie told her dad. “He’s so nice, he’s so sweet for me, dad.” She said, obviously in love. Ant smiled. “But Hannah, she tries to flirt with him, I’m so afraid he’ll leave me for her.” She admitted. Ant hugged his daughter. “He would be a total twat to do that. You’re so beautiful, you’re so awesome!” He said. Katie laughed. “Dad, language!” She said. Ant laughed and pecked his daughter on the head.

 

“You’d like a cup of tea?” Dec asked his daughter. The teenager shook her head. “Okay, Hannah, what’s wrong?” Dec asked as he sat down next to his daughter. “A girl in class is stealing my boy.” Hannah answered. “I saw him first, but now he’s together with that bitch of a Katie.” She whined. “Hannah, pet, you know it doesn’t work that way, don’t you?” Dec asked. “I know it hurts when you like a boy and he doesn’t like you back, but you can’t force him.” Hannah looked at him with an angry face. “But she’s so boring and I’m so awesome!” Hannah whined. Dec took his daughter in his arms. “Forget him, pet. You’re not gonna win him by being a bitch to his girlfriend.” “On who’s side are you?” Hannah asked and she ran to her room. Dec sighed as he heard the door being slammed. “You’re not coming with me to have a walk with Rocky, are you?” Dec mumbled and he sighed again before leaving the house with his dachshund.

 

“Hurls! You want to come for a walk?” Ant asked his chocolate Labrador. The dog turned his head when he heard his name and jumped up with the word _walk_. Ant laughed as his dog wiggled his tail. “Come on, we go to the park.” Ant smiled. “Katie? You’re coming with Hurls and me?” he screamed so his daughter – who was in her room – would hear him. “Nope, have to do some school work!” she screamed back. Ant smiled. He took his keys and his phone and he walked outside with the dog on his leash.

 

“Stop it, Hurley, you’re not listening today, are you?” Ant said his dog. Sometimes he thought his dog was walking him instead of him walking the dog. He loved walking in the park though. There were a lot of people with their dogs. “Come on Hurley, easy!” Ant said. He was so busy looking at his dog that he didn’t look where he was walking. Before he realised what was happening, he had fallen on the ground and Hurley ran away. “Shit.” Ant mumbled. A dog licked his face. It was not Hurley, but a little dachshund. “Are you okay?” He heard someone asking. Ant pulled himself in a sitting position, but felt his feet hurt. “Not really.” Ant answered. “Let me help you up.” Ant looked up at the stranger. He felt his heart skip a beat. The man was gorgeous. “Thanks.” Ant said when he took the man’s hand. “Hurley!” Ant yelled and he whistled. The dog ran back to him and the man took his leash. “Can you walk?” The gorgeous man asked. Ant tried to walk, but it hurt a lot. “Come on, lean on me. Where do you live?” The man asked. “Just around the corner.” Ant answered as he laid his arm around the man’s shoulders. The man wrapped his free hand around Ant’s waist. “Being clumsy is a gift, isn’t it?” Ant grinned. The stranger laughed. “I’m Declan, by the way.” The man smiled, “But you can call me Dec.” “I’m Anthony.” Ant said. “But you can call me Ant.” He smiled.

 

“Katie!” Ant called when he and Dec had entered Ant’s house. Dec loosened the dogs. “Who’s Katie?” Dec asked with a smile. “What’s wrong?” Katie asked when she entered the room. “Can you take some ice please? I tripped and my ankle hurts.” I explained. Katie ran away immediately. “She’s my daughter.” Ant smiled. “How old is she?” Dec asked genuinely interested. “Fifteen.” Ant answered with a smile. “My daughter is sixteen!” Dec said with a smile. Ant felt his heart drop. Maybe the man was totally straight. And taken. Why the fuck did he think like this? He was straight himself! _Right?_ “Come on, take your shoe off so we can put some ice on it.” Dec said when Katie had come back. “You’re okay, dad?” She asked worriedly. Ant took her hand. “Yeah, thanks, pet.” He smiled. “Look at the dogs! They really like each other.” Katie said. Hurley was curled up around the little dachshund. “Aaaw, that is so sweet.” Dec said. “Would you mind cooking for us?” Ant asked his daughter. “No, of course not.” Katie answered with a smile.  “You want to stay for dinner?” Ant asked Dec. Dec smiled. “I’d love to, but I can’t leave my daughter home alone.” He answered. Ant looked with a smile at the man in front of him. He was so cute! “Uh, can I invite you for a night out to thank you for bringing me home?” Ant asked carefully. “I’d love to.” Dec smiled while he cared for Ant’s ankle.

 

“So, tell me something more about you.” Ant said as he drank from his wine. The two men were in an Italian restaurant together. “So, I’m Dec, I’m 41 years old and a single father of one girl. I work as a high school teacher – English and drama, and acting is my biggest hobby.” Dec told the man sitting in front of him. Ant felt a tingle in his stomach with the word _single_. “And Newcastle United.” Dec said proudly. Ant face lighted up immediately. “You’re a fan of the Toon?” Ant asked enthusiastically. “You too?” Dec asked even more enthusiast. Ant nodded. “Ant what do you do?” Dec asked interested. “I’m a screenwriter for some ITV programs.” Ant said proudly. “And I’m 40 years old, I’ll be 41 next month.” “And are you in a relationship?” Dec asked carefully. Ant shook his head. “I haven’t had a relationship since Katie’s mum left us.” Ant admitted. “Has it been long?” Dec asked carefully. He didn’t want to scare Ant away. “Katie was only 3, so 12 years now. I haven’t heard from her for those 12 years and Katie and I were always really happy like this, but sometimes I miss someone in my life.” Ant answered. “What about you?” he asked carefully. “Hannah’s mum died when Hannah was only one year old.” Dec said. “But I’ve been single for four years now, had nothing serious though. Hannah doesn’t know I’ve had relationships.” Dec told the man in front of him. Ant smiled and laid his hand on Dec’s. Dec looked him in the eyes and smiled. Never had he told someone his story as fast as now, but he felt really comfortable with the man who had literally fallen for him in the park the week before. He was falling in love. And he knew it.

 

**_Tomorrow’s the match of the year in St James’. I’ve got two tickets. You in? x D_ **

Ant outed an excited squeak. “What’s happening?” Katie asked laughing. Ant laughed awkwardly. “Just football stuff. Are you okay to be home alone tomorrow? A friend’s got two tickets for the match.” Ant asked his daughter. The girl rolled with her eyes. “Of course.” She said. “Or can I go to Emma’s?” she asked expectantly. “Yeah, of course.” Ant said with a smile. “Who are you and what did you do with my father?” Katie asked with a smile. Normally Ant would not give in so easily. “Just take advantage of my good mood.” Ant winked at his daughter. “Thanks!” Katie said enthusiastically. She pecked his cheek and immediately took her phone to message her friend.

****

**_Are you serious?! Of course I’m in! x A_ **

Dec smiled when he read Ant’s message. He knew he could persuade Ant to go out with him with tickets for the match. “Hannah, I’m gone tomorrow night. Will you be okay?” Dec asked his daughter. Hannah rolled her eyes. “You’re going to the football again?” She asked. Dec laughed and nodded. “I’m going with a friend.” He smiled. Hannah look at her dad with a wide grin on her face. “With a male or with a female friend?” She asked. “Why do you want to know?” Dec asked innocently. “Because you have a glance in your eyes that tells me you’re in love.” Hannah smiled. “So if it would be a woman, I’d think you’d have a date.” “Would you mind when I start to see someone?” Dec asked. Hannah stood up and wrapped her arms around her dad. “I would not mind that at all.” She said. “You’re already alone for so long, I’d really like to see you happy again.” She said and she kissed her dad’s cheek. Dec smiled. “Thanks, pet.” “So, you’re seeing someone?” Hannah asked curiously. Dec laughed. “Not yet.” He answered honestly.

**_I’m looking forward to it! See you tomorrow! x D_ **

**_See you tomorrow! x A_ **

****

“The match was so awesome!” Ant exclaimed enthusiastically while he and Dec were walking out of the stadium. “Thank you so much for asking me.” He smiled and he put his arm around Dec’s shoulder. The slightly smaller man looked at him with a wide smile on his face. He wrapped his arm around Ant’s middle. “Thanks for coming with me.” Dec smiled. “You’d like to come to mine?” Ant asked. “I mean, Katie is with a friend…” He said carefully. Dec felt his stomach knot together in excitement. “Yeah, I’d love to.” He smiled.

 

Ant threw his jacket over a chair and put on the stove. It brought a cosy atmosphere to the room. He couldn’t deny there was a certain tension between him and Dec. “So, what would you like to drink?” Ant asked. Dec looked up from petting Hurley. “Uh, a beer please.” He smiled. Ant took two beers and came back. Ant looked with a smile at Dec who was giving his dog a belly rub. “You’re his new best friend I think.” Ant laughed as he sat down next to Dec. “I’m a huge dog person.” Dec admitted with a smile as he took his beer. There was a uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes. “Dec.” “Ant.” Both of the men said in unison. They laughed awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I just feel like a teenager right now.” Ant admitted. Dec looked questionably at him. “I’m really confused.” Ant continued. “All these feelings I feel right now are entirely new.” Dec put his beer down and laid his hand on Ant’s leg. He couldn’t help but smile widely; he tried to hide his excitement though. “Maybe you should just surrender to it and let it happen to you?” Dec whispered as he sat a little bit closer to the slightly younger man. “If you want me to stop, just stop me, okay?” Dec said. Ant swallowed and nodded. He closed his eyes as he felt Dec’s lips linger on his cheek. Ant felt his body tingle. It had been _so long_ since he had felt something like this and he had forgotten this could feel so good. He even had never expected he could feel things like this with a man. Ant opened his eyes and looked at Dec. “How do you feel?” Dec whispered. The fire lighted up Dec’s face in a beautiful way. The light reflected in his eyes. Ant laid his hand on Dec’s cheek and caressed the stubbled skin with his thumb. Dec closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. His lips were slightly parted. Ant leaned in and let his lips touch Dec’s. Dec took the last step and pushed his lips softly on Ant’s. Ant melted in Dec’s embrace. Dec broke the kiss. “Anth?” Dec asked. Ant looked at him with love in his eyes. “I’m in love with you.” Dec whispered. Ant kissed him. “I’m in love with you too.” He whispered. Dec smiled and took Ant’s hand in his. He intertwined their fingers. Dec pushed his lips on Ant’s again for a gentle and tender kiss.

 

Dec woke up slowly. He smiled when he realised he was cuddled up to Ant. It had been a night of a lot of kisses and cuddles and Dec hadn’t want to leave. “Good morning, pet.” Ant smiled. Dec whimpered and pulled the man a little bit closer to him so their bodies were entirely tangled. “I wouldn’t mind wake up like this every morning.” Dec mumbled and Ant laughed. “Me neither.” Ant said and he pecked Dec’s head. Dec whimpered again. I don’t want to wake up. But my daughter will ask me questions.” He whined. “If you don’t want to tell her you’re seeing someone yet, you can tell her we both drank too much to walk alone at night.” Ant smiled. “That’s not such a big lie.” Dec mumbled and Ant laughed. “Come on, I’ll make you breakfast.” Ant said. “Food?” Dec asked hopefully and Ant laughed again. “You’re way too cute for this world.” He mumbled and he untangled his limbs from Dec’s.

 

The lads were enjoying their breakfast while staring lovingly in each other’s eyes when they heard the front door open. Ant’s eyes widened. “Drunk.” Was the only thing Dec said. Ant nodded and took a deep breath. “Dad?!” He heard a familiar voice yell. “In the kitchen!” Ant answered. “Well, we have a guest.” Katie said surprised. “Good morning, dad, good morning, Dec.” She said and she gave both of the men a kiss. “How come you’re still here?” She asked curiously. “We drank a bit too much yesterday, didn’t want to send him home on his own, so he stayed.” Ant answered with a smile. “How was it yesterday?” He asked. “Really good. Emma’s boyfriend and Thomas came over and we watched a film together. It was really cosy.” Katie said. “Oh, is Thomas your boyfriend?” Dec asked. Katie smiled. “He is, since five months now.” “ _Aaaw_ , how cute.” Dec said. Ant laughed and Katie blushed. “Shall I take the sheets of the guest room to wash them? Then you can eat quietly.” She proposed. Ant felt a panic rising his chest. “Don’t you bother about that.” He said as calm as possible. “How come you’re home so early anyway?” he asked. “It’s already 11, dad.” Katie smirked. Ant laughed. “Oops.” Dec said. “Dad, you slept too long.” He smirked, making Katie laugh.

 

Three months had passed and the boys were in love like two teenagers. They didn’t want to hide it anymore, so they had decided that they would come out of the closet to their daughters as fast as possible. “Katie?” Ant asked. Katie hummed, but she didn’t look up from her phone. “I really have to ask you an important question, can you put away your phone for a bit please?” Ant asked. Katie looked up. She put away her phone from the moment she saw it was _really_ serious. “What would you think of… What would you think if I would meet someone new?” he asked. Katie smiled. She stood up and sat down again next to her dad. “You’d deserve it, dad. You’ve been alone for so long! I’m old enough to be a little bit independent, if you would want to go out and meet someone.” Katie said. Ant hugged his daughter. “You already have someone, haven’t you?” Katie asked. Ant smiled and nodded. “I have a relationship since three months.” He smiled awkwardly. “With who?” Katie asked curiously. “I didn’t see a woman around at all!” She said. “The only person who was here regularly was…” Her sentence faded out when her penny dropped. “Are you together with Dec?” Katie asked carefully. “Would you mind?” Ant asked. Katie cuddled up to her dad. “Not at all. I love Dec, you know. He’s really nice.” Katie said. Ant couldn’t help but cry. “Thanks, pet, this means the world to me, you know.” He said and he wrapped his arms a little bit tighter around his daughter.

 

**_I told Katie! She’s totally fine with it and I had to tell you she loves you and you’ll be the best step dad someone could wish for ;) I told her you have a daughter too, she’d really like to meet Hannah! X A_ **

Dec smiled. “Okay, dad, you’re in love. Stop denying it.” Hannah said. “What?” Dec asked sheepishly. Hannah laughed. “Are you seeing someone?” Hannah asked. Dec blushed and nodded. “Since three months.” He admitted. “Tell me about that woman. Or man. Cause don’t think I don’t know you’re bi.” Hannah said. Dec looked struck dumb at his daughter. “You’re way too camp to be straight, dad.” Hannah winked. Dec blushed. “Well, his name is Ant.” He said. “Oi, that’s the guy who is coming here since a couple of months, no?” Hannah asked. Dec smiled and nodded. “Check, he’s not ugly. Tell me more.” Hannah said. Dec laughed.  “He’s 41. He’s a screenwriter for ITV and he has a 15 year old daughter.” “Oh, so I get new sister?” Hannah asked excitedly. Dec laughed. “Yep. You’ll like her, she’s really nice.” He said.

 

Ant looked in the mirror for the thousandth time that night. “Dad, stop stressing. You look really good. You should keep the beard.” Katie said. Ant kissed his daughter on her head. She looked gorgeous herself, ready to meet her new sister. They would celebrate Christmas Eve together, because Christmas itself was celebrated with the families. The doorbell rang. “They’re here.” Ant said nervously. Katie waited in the living room. A smile appeared on her face when she saw Dec coming in – he looked gorgeous. Her happiness melted away immediately when she saw the girl coming in behind Dec. “Hannah.” “Katie.” They said, both as cold as possible. “You know each other?” Dec asked surprised. “Dad, you told me she’s nice. You didn’t tell me it was Katie.” Hannah said. “Gee, thanks.” Katie mumbled. “Girls, shush” Ant said. “Katie, you come with me.” He said. “I told you about the girl who tried to steal my boyfriend, didn’t I?” Katie asked when they were alone. “You’re kidding me?” Ant asked and he hide his face in his hands.. “I wish I was.” Katie mumbled. “I really like Dec, but, dad…” She said. Ant sighed. “Let’s make the best of it tonight, pet.” Ant said. “I really love Dec, and I really hope he stays around. Then you and Hannah will have to get along. You don’t have to be best friends, but be friendly, please.” Ant begged. Katie sighed and hugged her dad. “I’ll try my best. For you. And for Dec.” She said. “Thanks, pet.” Ant said and he kissed his daughter.

 

“Let’s just make the best of tonight, okay?” Was the first thing Hannah said when they came back in the living room. Katie forced a smile on her face and nodded. “I have a little present. I didn’t know what to get, cause I didn’t know who was gonna be here, but…” She said and she gave Hannah the present. Hannah opened it and saw the necklace she already wanted to buy when she had been gone shopping the week before. “Oh my god, I really like it.” She said honestly. “I also bought you something, I hope you like.” Hannah said. Katie got two colours of nail polish and a pair of earrings. “Ooh, thanks.” Katie said enthusiastically. “I didn’t have those colours yet!” Immediately the two girls started to talk about makeup tutorials they had seen on YouTube and about a series they both followed. Ant and Dec looked at each other with a smile on their face. _I love you_ Dec mouthed. Ant winked at him.

 

_It’s the season: love and understanding._

_Merry Christmas, everyone.[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsr9C77-QQk)_


End file.
